A Tale of 3 Sons
by 3xSonsxWriter
Summary: Skye, Torrent and Moyo are a troublesome bunch of boys. Watch them grow up, encounter all of life's ups and downs, and face whatever evil lies ahead on their adventures.
1. Prologue

Kina was a princess, barely out of cub hood, when her sons were born. Their father, Mabaya, was a rogue who stalked the borders of the Highland's. One night when her father was busy, probably doing something he wasn't supposed to be, so he needed the borders to be patrolled. She had done it several times before, and every time she came home unharmed. "I need someone to patrol tonight." her father had ordered. When she saw no one was willing to step forward, she did saying, "I will father." He seemed hesitant, but his 'errands' were more important to him, so he accepted. "You know the rules Kina." he had said,"You come home. Alone. No running off, or starving will be the least of your concerns." She had feared his words, and nodded quickly. She turned and left, pacing herself.

About an hour into patrol she was confronted by a strange male. "Hey there." he had seemed nice enough, so she responded. "Hello." she looked around, "If I were you I would make tracks. My father doesn't like outsiders. Or anyone for that matter." "Who is your father? I don't fear him." he challenged. "My father is king of these lands, and you should. I am his own blood, an I still fear him." The male nodded an went on his way, but an hour later, her life would change forever.

About 3 months later

"Kina? Come on, we are going to miss the spar." said her mother. "Just *grunts* go on without me. I- I think I ate some old meat." "Okay!" With that, she left. "Jerk." she muttered as her mother left. She got up, but was hit by a sharp stabbing pain in her abdomen. She cried out in pain, and once it had subsided she took off and ran until she couldn't run any more. "I knew something was wrong! Father will kill me if- " she grunted, "he knew I was having cubs!" She cried. The pain was like nothing she had ever felt. Luckily, it hadn't lasted as long as she had expected, but her energy had been drained. She layed down and rested with her cubs.

When she woke it was late at night. She looked at the sky and said, "If I run I can still make it home before the spar ends. I just-" "mew, mew!" interrupted the little lions huddled at her side. The small, grayish cubs were beautiful. She had never seen anything like them. "Maybe if I stay here, or run away-" she suggested quietly, but she had remembered her father's warning. "No. I can't." With that, she went back home, crying along the way.


	2. Chapter 1: Safety At Last

Chapter 1

The cubs cried out for what seemed like endless hours, until Zuri came searching for the source of their cries. "Oh my, what is this?" she said as she crawled towards them. "Cubs?! I don't understand." She went to them and hugged them. They were cold. "Someone left them here." she angrily muttered to herself. "Don't worry, I will care for you. Come now, eat up." She let the cubs suckle alongside her own son, Moyo. Once they were finished eating, she checked their gender. "Two more boys." she whispered. "My sons, Torrent and Skye and Moyo. Sleep now."

The next few days proved difficult for the young mother. She had never experienced so much mischief in her life! The three boys had begun crawling, and it was like they were coming up with plans to sneak off. One morning, while she went out hunting, she had ordered the boys, "Stay here, mommy has to hunt." The three boys looked at each other and then their mother smiling with evil innocence in their eyes. They nodded their heads vigorously. "You better." she said skeptically. The boys had a hard time staying still, but they did, and when Zuri returned they were sleeping nicely. "Such little angels you are." she muttered. Skye sat up at her words, "Mew!" He opened his eyes, revealing icy blue surfaces. 'Such beautiful eyes!' she thought to herself, 'I wonder who their parents were.' "Hungwy Mama! Hungwy!" he shouted loudly. "Okay, okay! Just let me wake up your brothers." she licked each of her sons heads to wake them up. "Time to eat." she said. The sons woke up, and soon they were all suckling.

Over the next few days, they had opened their eyes. Moyo's were a dark green, like his mother's, and Torrent's were a bright green. Zuri could tell that the leader of the trio would be Torrent. He was the chatty one, daring too. Moyo was timid, and quiet like Skye. However, different from Moyo, Skye was observant, and often stood back watching things. "Things will be interesting with you three troublemakers." Zuri has said to them when they turned 5 months.


	3. Chapter 2: We're So Dead!

Chapter 2

As young cubs, the trio caused trouble. They interfered with traveling herds, or they bothered large predators. Once, they even got into trouble with a passing rogue! Luckily, though, the rogue wasn't a threat. Because of this, Zuri tried to keep them close to home, however, when she was out hunting they wandered off into a cave. "Check this out guys! A cave!" exclaimed Torrent, "Cool, right?" "I- I guess so" muttered Moyo in response. "Quit being a baby, Moyo. Skye thinks its cool, right Skye?" "I think its cool yes, but what you are implying, no. No way, mom will kill us if she finds out!" exclaimed Skye. "But Skye, she won't find out, right" said Torrent looking back and forth between Moyo and Skye. "I guess not," the two brothers said in unison.

The troublesome trio wandered in the cave looking for an adventure. "Hey guys! Watch this!" shouted Torrent as he hopped onto a small boulder. "Be careful Torrent!" yelled Moyo. "I'll be fine." He took a small step back to get a better footing to jump across an a large crevice, but just as he was about to jump he lost his footing on a patch of moss. "Torrent!" the brothers screamed. They were calling out to him, but he didn't answer. He was knocked unconscious by the fall. When he came too he cried out to his brothers, "Guys? Are you still up there?" "Tor! We're here! Don't worry I will get mom!" yelled down "No! Mom will kill me!" "You will be dead anyway if we don't get you out!"

"Moyo is right Tor, but you hold a point too, I will get you out." said Skye, "Now, grab my paw!" He reached down to his brother. "Dang, Tor! What have you been eating?!" Torrent play - growled and with his free paw swiped at his brother. They both laughed and ended up slipping and falling back into the crevice. "Great! Now look what you guys did!" yelled Moyo, "I'm going to get mom." but as he turned around and walked, he bumped into something furry. "Aaaah! Rogue!" He ran back and jumped into the crevice. "If I die, I am dying with my brothers." Moyo whispered. Torrent just shook his head. Skye, being the brave one, walked to the wall of the hole. "E- excuse me! I am Skye. We are stuck and-" " You idiot! Don't tell him we are stuck! It just makes it easier for him to eat us!" whispered Torrent. Then, a loud voice boomed out, vibrating the rocks beneath their feet, "Eat you? I wouldn't dare! I haven't the stomach for that." "Well," Skye said stepping forward once more, "Could you help us out? And then help me find our mom?" "Alright" said the unnamed rogue as he climbed down into the crevice. Once they were all up Skye led them to where their mother left them.

They saw her in the distance, so they crawled back and began to play. Moyo however ran to his mother and exclaimed, " Mama, Mama! Look! A rogue!" "A what?!" She began to growl, "Relax Mama! He is nice." She suspiciously walked up to him, "Hello, I am Zuri. What is your business here with my sons?" she asked skeptically. "Good afternoon. I am Roho. I uh," he gazed back at the boys who looked as if they were pleading with him not to tell her what had happened. "I saved your sons. They were playing tag and I suppose their commotion alerted a leopard. I saw her stalking your sons as I passed by, but don't worry, the leopard is long gone." Roho explained. "Oh, I understand. Thank you for protecting them." her posture became more comfortable as she sat down. Roho followed suit in his own actions.


	4. Chapter 3: Don't Go

Chapter 3

A few days had passed and Roho was still around. He enjoyed the company, after all, spending most, if not all, of your life secluded could get boring. Though he enjoyed his time with them, he felt he had overstayed his visit.

"Don't go. Please." pleaded Skye. "Yeah, I need another guy lion around. These two baboons-" said Torrent motioning towards his brothers, "aren't fitting the description." Moyo growled and was about to pounce, but Skye put a paw on his tail to hold him in place. "I'm sorry, but I don't think your mother wants me here. I'm getting weird vibes from her." muttered Roho. "Is that what you think?" asked Zuri, "I enjoy having you around. Raising three boys alone is not easy. I have been loving the breaks. I can leave to hunt without worry." "Oh, it just seems like you have been on edge. I have to admit, I have been worried." "Aw! Mommas got a boyyy-frienddd!" taunted Torrent. He put extra emphasis on 'boy-friend'. "Torrent! You and your brothers go to the waterhole." By now, Zuri was blushing. "Aw man!" muttered Moyo.

"Thanks Tor, now we're in trouble" said Skye, "Although, that would be pretty cool having a dad." "Exactly! That is my plan, I call it," Torrent paused, "Operation Viper." "That's awesome! So we have to get them two together?" asked Moyo. "That's the plan. Now hush, they are coming back." whispered Torrent.

"I'm staying!" shouted Roho. The cubs got up and jumped around. Torrent stood back and was grinning. Sky went over to him and whispered "Operation Viper is in effect." They both sat down and laughed. "What's so funny you two?" asked Roho. "Nothing," they answered in unison. "If you say so" he muttered skeptically. After the Chas was over, Roho decided to give Zuri a break so he hunted. "Moyo, my dear brother, master of distraction, I ask of you to distract mother while me and Skye come up with a plan to move forward" pleaded Torrent. "Oh, I got you guys covered." he said as he trotted away to his mom. Once Moyo was gone the two boys began discussing their ideas for getting Roho and their mother together.

Meanwhile

"Mommy! Mommy! Hi!" exclaimed Moyo, "Guess what! Guess wha-" As Moyo was running towards his mother he tripped over a rock. Once he sat up he shook his head vigorously and said, "Oops." "Careful little one. Are you okay?" asked Zuri worriedly. "Yes, Momma" he said, but all that was going through his mind was 'Them two definitely owe me. BIG time.' His thoughts were interrupted by his mother when she said, "You must watch where you are going. We wouldn't want to get hurt now, would we Moyo?" "No Momma." he muttered. "Okay, now, what were you trying to tell me?" "Uh, I forget." he muttered. "That's okay, it will come back to you. Now, go on back to your brothers." "Aw, Momma! Can't I stay here with you?" pleaded Moyo. "No, you're a cub, go play." she said as she pushed him along. "Okay Momma." he said sadly as he trotted away.

When he got back, his brothers were staring at him. "I tried. She told me to go play with you guys." pouted Moyo. "And if she sees us just talking she will come over to find out why we aren't playing." explained Skye. "That's okay my brothers! We can fight, and discuss the plan in the process." exclaimed Torrent. "That way she will think we are just play fighting and not discussing a secret." "Perfect! Now, who wants to fight me?!" shouted Moyo bravely. "Well, dearest Moyo. I believe it is I that will fight you." said Skye kindly, and once he said it he bent down and pounced! "Go Moyo!" shouted Torrent from the sidelines. "Now- about the plan" grunted Skye as he was tackled by his brother, "How can we get- this to work?" "Ouch! Skye, have you no faith in me? I have the perfect idea." "I'm all ears." he muttered. "Speaking of ears," Moyo exclaimed as he lunged to bite Skye's ears playfully. "Ouch!" "Anyway, we could get into trouble again, and- make it so she-" "So she can't save us-" interrupted Torrent who had been listening patiently to them. "Yes, that way Roho has to be the hero!" he finished. "Brilliant! It's a brilliant scenario. He is our salvation and Mom will be so grateful!" "That's amazing, Moyo. I never knew you could be so clever." muttered Skye. "Shhh! Mom is coming!" warned Torrent. "Time to eat!" They all ran over to Roho and the fresh kill to eat.

After they ate, the trio snuck away from their mother to complete phase 1 of their plan. "How can we get into trouble?" asked Moyo timidly. "Easy! We find a pack of hyenas!" Torrent replied. "But that could kill us!" "But it won't! Mom will find us before that." The brothers didn't talk another word until Skye found something. "G-guys? I found a paw print. A big one. Like, another boy lion-big." The brothers turned towards Skye and looked at what he had found. "I told you this was a bad idea Torrent!" exclaimed Moyo. Torrent just nodded in response. "W-we should go." suggested Skye. As they got up to go, something darted out in front of them. "I don't think that is what you will be doing." "Not again." muttered Torrent, "Guys? Run make all the noise you can." With that, the brothers took off, yelling and roaring. "Not so fast you little rats!" shouted the rogue, "I'm gonna kill you for making me chase-" "Run!" yelled a deep voice to the cubs. All but one listened. Moyo stood there, horrified at what was going on in front of him. He could hear his brothers calling for him to come, but he was frozen. "Go!" roared the voice, but when he saw that the cub wasn't moving he swiped with all his strength and ran to Moyo. He picked him up and with a muffled yell shouted "Run!" and they did. The didn't stop until Zuri saw them. She was yelling. Torrent ran up to her, "No, Mom, this guy saved us! There was a rogue attacking us, and he jumped in." She completely ignored him and ran over to the rogue. "Boys, go to Roho. He is at the waterhole" she ordered. The boys obediently did as she said. Once the trio were out of earshot, Zuri turned and growled, "What are you doing here?! I thought I told you to leave!" "You did, and I didn't listen! I was worried about you, and once you were gone I couldn't stop thinking about you. A-and about the cub." challenged the rogue. "Damn you Tofauti! Why can't you, for just once, listen? I actually have a life going! I have three beautiful sons, and I have just started rebuilding my life!" "Well? What do you want me to say?! I just can't get you put of my mind! I have tried! I have been with other lionesses, but nothing felt right. Like it did when it was US." "I don't-" "And you know what?! If it weren't for me, your sons would be dead! I saved them! You owe me their lives! The least you could do is let me stay here!" Tofauti challenged. Zuri paced and swiped at a tree, leaving deep claw marks in the bark. "Well?" "Fine! Just- give me a moment to check with Roho." "Yeah, Roho. He is a pretty shady figure. I have been checking up on you, and something didn't sit right, so I called in a few favors from some animals, and it turns out that, well-" "Don't, I have enough to deal with." she interrupted. She trotted back to Roho and pulled him aside to explain what was going on. After a moments hesitation he said, "Fine, but if he tries anything, he is gone." She motioned home over, and then called her sons over. "This is Tofauti. He will be staying here for a while-" "I'm also-" "Not now" muttered Zuri, knowing exactly what he as going to say. "Now, time for bed kid's." "Aw man!" they muttered. "Hush now, young man. Be glad you're not grounded til you die." They turned and trotted away. "That went well!" exclaimed Skye sarcastically.


	5. Chapter 4: Deep Trouble!

**_I know, I know, I have taken a long time to update, but I have been busy w/ school. I will try to keep the story on a schedule, but I can't make any promises! Below is a schedule of the updates:_**

**_12/7: Chapter 5_**

**_12/14: Chapter 6_**

**_12/21: Chapter 7_**

**_But I can't make any promises. Also, on a second note, please give reviews! I want to know what you guys think of it so far, and what I could change to make it better! _**

**_Anyways, Happy Reading!_**

_ A few months later_

"Hey! Tofauti! Guess what!" shouted Skye. "What's up, little man?" he answered. "Dood! Seriously? I'm not little! I've got a chest tuft! " "Yeah, a small patch of fuzz." "But its there!" "Alright, alright. What's up?" "Uh, oh, mom said that you have to watch us." "Again?! Why now?" "Cause, uh. Mom is hunting." "Why can't Roho?" he asked angrily. "He is patrolling borders for that lion that attacked us." "But that was so long ago!" "He's just being careful Tofauti!" shouted Skye. "We can watch ourselves!" He ran away crying. Tofauti scoffed and shook his head. "Whatever," he muttered as he walked away.

By the time he got home, Skye had stopped crying, but tear streaks were still on his cheeks, and he was sniffling uncontrollably. "Skye! What happened? Are you alright?" asked Torrent considerately. Skye was a bit shocked to see his brother show affection. He was usually the tough one. "What?" he asked confused. "T-tofauti was a real jerk. He made fun of m-me. He said my chest tuft was tiny, a-and then he implied something mean about Roho." replied Skye through slowing sobs. "I don't know what his problem is, but he better knock it off! He is pushing his luck here! He does nothing!" "Who?" questioned Zuri as she entered the cave, "There is food out- Skye! What's wrong" "Your good ole friend Tofauti was an ass to him!" exclaimed Moyo. "Moyo! Language!" "Sorry mom, but it has gone to far! First its the bragging, then the lying, and now he is just being plain mean!" "I agree, he needs to go!" shouted Torrent. "Skye? What do you think?" "Well, I agree with you. He is a real jerk, but having him here is good. What if that rogue comes back?" "Yeah, about that. I think that it was a set up. I found a rogue the night after and he smelled familiar. So I questioned him. He claimed that he was forced to attack you guys." she explained. "That bas-" Torrent attempted to say, but with a smug look from Zuri he stopped. "What's all the commotion in here?" interrupted Tofauti. "You!" shouted Zuri. The boys stood up and growled with their mother. "Moyo, go fetch Roho." said Zuri through clenched teeth. He obediently followed. While he ran to the borders, he heard roaring and snapping. "Mom!" he shouted. He ran even faster, with no plans of stopping.

_ Meanwhile_

"Just a cub, eh?" exclaimed Skye as he swiped at Tofauti's face. "Ah! Stupid cub!" He growled an charged at him. "Skye! Watch out!" shouted Torrent as he knocked his brother out of the way. "Gah!" he screamed as Tofauti's claws dug deep into his back. "Tor!" exclaimed Skye with concern and anger in his voice. "I will kill you for what you have done to him!" he yelled, but he was prevented from lunging forward by his mother. "You aren't strong enough to beat him." she muttered. "But-I-Am!" shouted Roho as he lunged at Tofauti. There was growling and roaring. By now, after seeing the horror of the fighting, there were tears in Skye's eyes. Torrents eyes began to fill with tears too, and for once in his life, you could see true fear. He looked vulnerable, and weak.

The fight had gone on for some time, and both lions were bloody and battered. It wasn't much longer until they would collapse from exhaustion. "You can beat him dad!" shouted Skye for encouragement. Zuri looked between her son and Roho. She made eye contact with Roho for a split second, nodding her head to confirm what he had just said. It seemed as though those words gave him the strength to finish the battle. He swung as hard as he could and knocked Tofauti down. Roho gave him no time to regain strength because as soon as he fell, he roared and ordered him to stand, "Get up coward!" His voice terrified Tofauti. He stood with little, to no, hesitation. "Leave here now! And Never come back, or near my family at all!" "It's not even your family. He's my-" said Tofauti weakly before being interrupted by Roho once more, "Now!" Tofauti turned and made tracks. Once he was far enough away, they turned to head home. "Where is Moyo?" asked Torrent. "Hmm?" he asked after hearing no reply. Everybody turned and saw Roho. He was unconscious on the ground, and his wounds were bleeding profusely. "Hurry, Skye, you get his front and I will get the back. Mom you go find something to stop the bleeding." They all obeyed Torrent's command.


	6. Chapter 5: Danger, Danger, more Danger

**Sorry! I know it's late! (And here is a warning: The ****_NEXT_**** Chapter might be short!) **

Chapter 5: Danger, Danger and more Danger

"Have you seen any signs of Moyo?" asked Zuri for the hundredth time. "No ma'am, Skye and Torrent are still looking." "I just hope he is alright. What if-" "Don't even think like that!" interrupted Njia, a creamy orange cub. She was about the same age as torrent and Skye, if not younger. "I just hope you are right, but, how is Roho?" Zuri asked. "He is doing good, still unconscious, but now that we got the bleeding under control he should get better. We just have to hope that he didn't lose too much blood." Zuri went next to Roho and laid down next to him. "I-uh. I'm going to gather more herbs and check to see if they found Moyo. Cause my momma told me that I am a really good tracker." she said, but she muttered the last part as she trotted out.

As she walked around looking for medicine, she remembered her mother. She used to help look for herbs and what not. She shuddered, sensing someone behind her. "Its just me." said Torrent as he approached her, "What's wrong? You seem distressed." He sounded concerned. "Oh, it's nothing. I was just remembering my mom. Doing this reminds me of her." He still didn't look convinced. "Really! I'm fine!" "I don't believe you, but okay." There was a short pause before torrent said, "Do you want me to help you?" "Sure, but only if you can keep up!" she exclaimed. Soon, the two were bouncing around giggling. "Oops! Over there! That will be good with stopping bleeding." He didn't answer her so she turned and looked around. "Torrent? Its not funny, come out." There was a shaking bush behind her and Torrent jumped out at her. "Grrr!" he growled playfully. The two rolled around and soon Torrent had Njia pinned. "Got ya!" he giggled, but they got serious when they realized our close they were. They stayed like that for a moment more, but Torrent backed away and sat down ashamed. "I- I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." "It's okay." she answered as she ran off. He sat there motionless.

_Meanwhile_

"That hairball! He left me alone!" muttered Skye as he sniffed the air for Moyo's scent. "That's fine! I will find him." He kept on searching until he found a scent, but he couldn't tell if it was his brothers. He ran on the trail of the scent, but he didn't like what he saw. There was a huge fire at the bottom of a cliff. He saw something amidst the smoke and flames, but as he crept closer, a horrid scent hit his nose. He coughed, but was determined to find his brother. His eyes were burning, and it was like his lungs were screaming for air, but he pushed forth until he found the thing, rather the lion, that he had seen before he entered the blaze. "Moyo! Brother! We have to go! The flames will kills us." he screamed, but Moyo laid there motionless. "No! You can't be gone! Mother needs you. I need you." He crouched down next to his brother and attempted to get him on his back. It took him time, which was valuable because for every second he stumbled, another escape route had vanished through the flames. It was difficult to carry his brother who was sizeably bigger that him, but he managed to push through into a clearing. He didn't stop running until he was sure the fire wouldn't catch up to him, and when he did, he collapsed.

When he woke up, he was home. "M- Moyo? Where-" "Relax Skye. Moyo is safe, thanks to you. If you hadn't jumped into that fire to save him. Well, I'm sure you can guess what would've happened." interrupted his mother. "But what-" "I know you have many questions, but what you need now is rest." Sky just grumbled in response, and slowly drifted into sleep.

Once Zuri was sure he had fallen asleep she said to Njia, "How is his eye? Will it heal?" "I can't say for sure. The ashes really got him good. Best case scenario is he is temporarily blinded and there will be some scars. Worst case, well, let's not look that way." "And Moyo?" "It seems that he was only in the fire long enough to make him go unconscious. Other than his chest hurting for a while, he should be fine." They stood there silently, looking between Roho, and Moyo. "Momma?" interrupted Torrent, "Are they okay?" Zuri nodded, "It seems so, but everything is dependent on them waking up. Roho has been out cold for nearly two days now, and he hasn't eaten or drank anything." "Oh, well, I can find something to help him momma. I promise, they will both make it." said Torrent as he left the cave. After a moments pause Njia said, "All we can really do is pray." As soon as Torrent was far enough away that no one could see him, he broke into a full blown sprint. He didn't want his mother to see how panicked he was. Once he got there, Torrent searched for a sturdy leaf that he had once heard about from Roho. "It's red in color. It has blue flowers, and it likes water." Torrent mumbled exactly as Roho had. It didn't take him long to find this odd flower. He tore off some leaves and held them in his mouth as he ran back to the cave. "Try this!" he shouted to Njia, "Roho told me about it. He said it was filled with medicine." "I will try" she trotted over to him and picked up the leaves to mash them up. Once that was done, Njia sat him up and made him eat it. He coughed, but only barely. "Try it again!" exclaimed Torrent. She nodded and repeated the process 3 more times. By now he was coughing uncontrollably. Zuri ran over to him, "Roho? It's me, Zuri. Do you remember?" "Yeah." he coughed, "I remember. Where is Moyo? A-and Skye?" "Moyo is unconscious. He was in a fire, but Skye saved him." "Was Skye hurt?" "Well. He is possibly blinded in one eye. Njia has his eye bandaged up. Hopefully it will heal and he will regain sight, if he has lost any." "This is all my fault." he muttered quietly. "No, no Roho it isn't. It is my fault. I should have never allowed Tofauti to stay here."

Torrent ran out to gather more of the leaves for Moyo, but when he returned Moyo had woken up. "What happened?" he asked, "Is Moyo up?" "Of course I am. Did you- really think I would- leave knowing how- much- trouble you'd- get into?" said Moyo through coughs. Torrent laughed and ran to his brother, "I'm glad I didn't lose you." They were all laughing and talking. Everyone except Skye, he was slouched against the wall. "Skye? Come over here and talk." his mother pleaded. "No momma. I am blind." "Only in one eye though. And it might not even be permanent." Skye ignored his mother. Torrent went over to his mother and placed a comforting paw on her arm. "I will check on him" he muttered as he walked over next to his brother. "Skye? You may not even be blind it's probably just a scratch on the skin. Take off the bandage and see." "I- I'm scared to." admitted Skye. "That's alright. I'm here" "Okay." he said, voice shaking, as he slowly unraveled the leafy bandage from his eye. Once he had it off, he blinked a couple of times. "I can see! I can see!" By now everyone had turned around and they were all laughing. Skye just kept yelling, 'I can see!', but no one really minded. By nightfall, all the celebrating had ended, and Roho was planning a trip to another land. Somewhere where no one would hurt them, and they would be safe.  
>They stayed there for a few weeks, allowing themselves to heal.<p> 


End file.
